fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kat Aura
Kat Aura (カット　オオラ Kattō ōora) is a teenaged girl that has been accustomed to the woods. She spends most of her time either hunting or relaxing by trees and playing with the small animals in Genosha. Her parents split up when she was young and her older brother went with his mom while she went with her dad. While she was growing up her dad taught her how to hunt and hand to hand combat. One day she recieved a present from her dad and it was a magical bow that can change element affinities, then she was excited because she always wanted to learn magic and she loved hunting. Over the course of 6 years she has unlocked all of the elements within her bow and became a magic archer but in these 6 years her father became very ill and then past away when Kat was the age of 18. Appearance She is a small girl with a slim physique. She has black hair and grey eyes and wears a black shirt, pants, combat boots, and arm sleeves. Her guild symbol is purple and is on her lower stomach on the right. Her skin tone is light and has a blank face most of the time. Personality She is normally quiet, calm, ans when she is with others around her she always gives them a blank look but when she is with Alex Woltail she is playfully messing with him and messing around with him and out going. She follows her masters orders when he gives them and when someone gets her angry her eyes go into a death stare and she gets into her battle stance with her hands in fists guarding her face and her left leg foward ready to use either hand to hand combat or magic.She hates being called small. If you call her that then the next thing comes you are faced with 5 arrows in the face. She has a crush on Alex Wolftail and is partners with him. History She has lived in Genosha all her life and has been seperated from her mother and brother after her parents got divourced and lived with her dad. She loved her dad for teaching her how to hunt, fight, and giving her a magic bow. When she always had a smile on her until when her dad passed away then she became anti-social, wanted to be alone, and show no emotion to anyone. Until she met Alex Wolftail and he took her to his guild, Phantom Breaker. She began to smile once more and started to make friends in the guild and started new adventures and now she is happy and over her father's death. Magic & Abilities She has amazing abilities for her looks. She can break giant rocks with just one punch, she is pretty nimble and quick on her feet so she can get distance away or toward her opponent, and she is silent and steathly like an assassin. Her weakness is if something is very cute she will adore it, lower her guard and lose focus of battle or anything that is going on. She has Archer Requip Magic this means she can change her bow into many forms that change the way her arrows act. She can fuse 2 bows together to make a unison raid. She also has take over magic that she practiced how to do with a book. Requip Bows: *'Ice Bow Requip: '''Her ice bow can shoot ice arrows that will freeze the target in place. This bow can be combined with the fire bow to make water arrows that can destroy steel or the wind bow to make a blizzard. *'Fire Bow Requip: Her fire bow can shoot fire arrows that will explode into flames on impact and burn the targets. This bow can be combined with the ice bow to make water arrows that can destroy steel or the poison 'bow to create acid arrows that can melt anything it touches and if she fuses the lightning and fire bow it will make arrows that will incinderate the target to ashes with a huge explosion. *'Poison Bow Requip: 'Her poison bow requip can shoot poison arrows that will cause fever, illness, halucinations, and eventually death. This bow can be mixed with the fire bow to create Acid arrows that will melt anything it touches. *'Lightning Bow Requip: ' Her lightning bow can move at the speed of lightning and electrecute and paralyze the target. It can incinderate anything to a complete ashes with a huge explosion if combined with the fire bow and if combined with the wind bow it can create severe thunderstorms that strike the land with raging lightningbolts. *'Wind Bow Requip: '''Her wind bow can vanish into thin air making it invisible to see, it then can blow away targets, create tornados, wind walls, or dome-shaped vacuums that suffocate enemies. This can be combined with the ice bow to make blizzards and the thunder bow for thunderstorms. '''Neko Take-Over: '''This take over magic allows the user to turn into a cat. with this form the users nails can grow into claws at will and their movements will be fast and their agility increases. The user also grows a tail and cat ears for half take over or a full cat for a full take over. Kat can manipulate fire and shoot energy waves out of her claws in this form. She learned this over the years when she went missing with Alex. Trivia Category:Requip User Category:Genosha Category:Phantom Breaker